


My Mentor

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Mentor/Protégé
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5960296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	My Mentor

Kate is learning a lot.

Clint is a good mentor.

She had known about him since she was young.

And he was her favorite Avenger.

Clint and her share a close bond.

She knows everything about her idol.

Things which even other people don't know.

She knows what a hard life her mentor had lived.

How his own mentors used him.

And then left him for the dead.

Kate likes Clint because he treats her as his equal.

He respects her.

They are like family.


End file.
